Haunted Bella
by JuliaF
Summary: My first song-fic! Be honest I know it probaly stinks. I don't own the song "Haunted" By Taylor Swift or the book "Twilight" by Sephenie Meyer in any way, shape, or form! Please R&R!


My first song-fiction ever! Hope you like it but be honest! Please R&R. I don't own the song or the book or the movie or the characters or anything else besides the writing itself. "Haunted" Belongs to Taylor Swift and "Twilight" belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time<br>****but I never thought I'd live to see it break**

Me and Edward have always walked a fragile line. I have known it from the second I figured out he was a vampire, but I never thought I'd live to see it break. I thought we where stronger than that. I thought he loved me more than that.

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And its coming over you like its all a big mistake**

Its getting dark, and laying her on the forest floor its all too quite. I can't trust anything know. My world just left. The Cullens. And him. How can I trust anyone when the 7 people I loved more in the hole world left me here? Alone and un-protected.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
><strong>**Won't lose you again  
>Something's made your eyes go cold<strong>

I remember the last three days we spent together perfectly. It felt like I was holding my breath the hole time, like my subconscious knew that something disastrous was going to happen. His eyes where so cold.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<strong>

Come on, Come on, Please come back to me Edward. You can't leave me like this, Leaving because Jasper attacked me, leaving me on the cold hard grown , Jazz will never forgive himself. I thought I had finally figured you all out, I thought I understood!

**Somethings gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<strong>

I can't believe this went so wrong, He's all I ever wanted, and ever will want.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

Come on, Come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured your world out, I thought I had finally found my place in your family. My family. Its like I can't even breathe without you guys.

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

I can't turn back now, I can't go back to pretending vampires don't exist, I belong in that world, I know it. I'm haunted.

**Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you**

"The hardest thing I ever had to do was stand there and watch you walk away from everything we had, but I want you to know I still mean every word I said to you. I still love you and I will never forget you." I said as I walked to the egde of the cliff and jumped.

*5 Months later*

**He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<strong>

Jacob is a good friend, he tries to take away my pain and sometimes he even gets me to smile...

**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

But the hole time I'm wishing he was you or Emmett or Jasper how was trying to make me laugh.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing**

I keep holding my breath hoping I will see you again, something keeps me holding on to nothing, something is telling me to hold on, maybe you'll regret it and come back to me...

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out**

I really did think I had found my home with the Cullens, I thought they would never leave me, I thought I had figured them out, figured out where I fit into the puzzle, and in my mind I fit perfectly...

**Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<strong>

I just can't believe it when this wrong. There all I want in life, I was willing to give up my life, just to be with them forever, to give up Charlie and Renee for Carlisle and Esme. I can't believe they led me on like that.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<strong>

Come on, Come on, don t leave me like this! Please come back Edward, please. I know I had you figured out! I know it!

Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I can t go back, I m haunted. Haunted forever by the vampire s I thought loved me.

**I know, I know, I just know  
>You're not gone.<br>You can't be gone. No.**

I know they can't be gone. They wouldn't do that to me. Alice wouldn't leave me, I'm her sister and she's my best friend, and vise-visa. She wouldn't leave me. It can't be true, I know it isn't.

**Come on, come on,  
>Don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out**

I thought I had them figured out, they wouldn't leave me like this, with Victoria still alive, they can't really be gone. Can they?

**Something's gone terribly wrong  
><strong>**Won't finish what you started**

If Edward just would have changed me into a vampire like I wanted we wouldn't be in this mess. He just won't finish what he started.

**Come on, come on,  
>Don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<br>Can't go back, I'm haunted**

I can't go back, I won't. I'll never leave Edward, I will be his forever, even if that means I have be alone for the rest of my life. I will never love anyone else.

**Oh, You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break.**  
><strong>Never thought I'd see it...<strong>

Me and him walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time, Never ever thought I'd see it break, Never thought I see it.

"Bella"  
>"Alice!"<p>

I knew she would never leave me

* * *

><p>Soooo, what did you think? Good, Bad? Great, Horrible? Edward, Alice? Any thoughts? Anything? Review and tell me!<p> 


End file.
